Time
by April C-M
Summary: Not all of Gibbs memories return after Hiatus. (Established Gabby)


**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: K  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Not all of Gibbs memories return after Hiatus.** **(Established Gabby)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life, I also do not own the rights to this song and I am making No money from it! It belongs to the wonderful ADELE!  
**

* * *

Abby's heart broke as she watched him walk to the elevator, He didn't remember. He didn't remember their wedding, their love. She felt the weight of his ring in her pocket, they had removed his after the explosion, the fire and heat had damaged it. She felt the tears slip down her face as Tony rushed to wrap his arms around her.

"He'll remember Abbs, Just give him time." He whispered into her ear. She nodded before pulling away, and turning to return to her lab.

* * *

Months later he returned to save Ziva, but he didn't visit her. She waited and waited, but he never came down. She tried not to cry again when Tony informed her that he had left back to Mexico again. She nodded and continued her work, He would remember someday. That night she packed her items from their home and rented an apartment in her old building. She placed both of their rings on a chain and wore it around her neck.

 **She would give him some more time.**

A couple weeks later he came back for Fornell, he surprised her in her lab, she hugged him tight but as she pulled away to look at him she knew, the memories were still missing. He talked to her, he hugged her, but he still didn't remember. As he left the lab she could feel the tears threaten to choke her, maybe it was meant to be, Maybe it was better this way. If he never remembered she wouldn't be selfish enough to remind him. If he didn't remember there was a reason.

 **A little more time wouldn't hurt.**

She expected him to leave, go back to Mexico. She could deal with the missing memories if she didn't have to see him daily, but He stayed. So she told the team to keep their mouths shut, If he was going to remember, he had to do it on his own. It broke her heart every time he kissed her cheek or gave her a hug. She did her job and each night she would drive to their home, she would sit and watch until the lights turned off. Then she would go back to her apartment and cry her self to sleep.

 **Time was slowly drifting away.**

It wasn't until Hollis Mann showed up that she allowed her self to give up hope. He was drawn to the tall blonde, She watched in despair as he began to fall for the woman she had began to hate. The team tried to comfort her, tried to keep them out of her lab as much as possible. She still refused to allow anyone to tell him the truth. As she parked outside their- No HIS home, her heart shattered as she watched him lead Hollis up the stairs to his room. She drove back to her apartment and called the Director and explained that she needed a few days.

 **She needed a little time.**

The following week she returned to work, The looks the team gave her said it all. They knew it was only a matter of time before she walked away. She couldn't sit by and watch it, not anymore. Their rings felt as tho they were burning a hole into her chest, but she couldn't remove them. It was all she had left. He tried to ask her what was wrong, she ignore his questions.

 **Told him not to worry, She just needed a little more time.**

The day before Christmas Gibbs asked her over to help him deliver the toys he made to the hospital. As she carried a box up the stairs the chain around her neck got caught and broke, The rings tumbled down through her shirt and fell through the cracks on the stairs and rolled across the basement floor. She dropped the box as she watched as her ring roll and stop against his boot, Her heart nearly stopped as he picked it up and then walked forward to pick up his damaged one. She felt tears fill her eyes as he stared at the objects in his hand, She walked slowly down the stairs and carefully took them from his hand. She quietly turned to walk away, but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. He turned her towards him, She was shocked to see the tears in his eyes. He whispered her name, She nodded at his unspoken question. A tear made its way down his cheek as he pulled her into his arms. "I thought it was a dream." He rasped into her ear. She shook her head as she felt her heart beat faster in her chest. "Not a dream." He pulled back and reached down to uncurl her hand, he carefully picked up the two rings, one still in perfect shape and one charred. He placed the perfect one back on her finger, before handing her the damaged one, she placed it back on his finger.

 **As he leaned forward to kiss her time seemed to stand still.**

* * *

 **This story was inspired by the song "Don't You Remember?" by Adele  
**

 ** **"Don't You Remember"****

When will I see you again?  
You left with no goodbye.  
Not a single word was said,  
No final kiss to seal any sins.  
I had no idea of the state we were in.

I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head.

But don't you remember,  
Don't you remember  
The reason you loved me before?  
Baby, please remember me once more.

When was the last time you thought of me?  
Or have you completely erased me from your memory?  
I often think about where I went wrong.  
The more I do, the less I know.

But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,  
And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head.

But don't you remember,  
Don't you remember  
The reason you loved me before?  
Baby, please remember me once more.

Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
I kept my distance so you would be free,  
And hoped that you'd find the missing piece  
To bring you back to me.

Why don't you remember,  
Don't you remember  
The reason you loved me before?  
Baby, please remember me once more,

When will I see you again?


End file.
